Nobleman of Crossout
の | romaji_name = Massatsu no Shito | trans_name = Crossout Apostle | image = NoblemanofCrossout-AP06-EN-C-UE.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 71044499 | effect_types = Effect | lore = Target 1 face-down monster on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, banish it, then, if it was a Flip monster, each player reveals their Main Deck, then banishes all cards from it with that monster's name. | fr_lore = Détruisez 1 Carte Monstre face verso et retirez-la du jeu. Si le monstre détruit a un Effet Flip, les 2 joueurs doivent retirer du jeu toutes les Cartes Monstre du même nom dans leurs Decks respectifs. Les Decks sont alors mélangés. | de_lore = Zerstöre 1 verdecktes Monster und entferne es aus dem Spiel. Falls das Monster ein Flippeffektmonster ist, überprüfen beide Spieler ihre Decks und entfernen alle Monster gleichen Namens aus dem Spiel. Mische die Decks anschließend. | it_lore = Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro coperto sul Terreno; distruggi quel bersaglio e, se lo fai, bandiscilo, poi, se era un mostro Scoperta, ogni giocatore rivela il suo Main Deck, poi bandisce da esso tutte le carte con il nome di quel mostro. | pt_lore = Selecione e destrua 1 monstro virado para baixo no campo, e remova-o do jogo. Se o monstro é um Flip Effect Monster, ambos os jogadores devem verificar seus respectivos Decks e remover do jogo todos os monstros com o mesmo nome do monstro removido. | es_lore = Selecciona 1 monstruo boca abajo en el Campo; destruye ese objetivo y, si lo haces, destiérralo y después, si era un monstruo de Volteo, cada jugador muestra su Deck Principal, y después destierra de éste todas las cartas con ese nombre de monstruo. | ja_lore = フィールド上に裏側表示で存在するモンスター１体を選択して破壊し、ゲームから除外する。それがリバース効果モンスターだった場合、お互いのデッキを確認し、同名カードを全てゲームから除外する。 | zh_lore = 選擇場上裡側表示存在的1隻怪獸破壞，從游戲中除外。那是反轉效果怪獸的場合，把雙方卡組確認，同名卡全部從游戲中除外。 | ko_lore = 뒷면 표시의 몬스터 1장을 파괴하여 게임에서 제외한다. 만약 그것이 리버스 몬스터였을 경우, 서로의 덱을 확인하여, 파괴한 몬스터와 같은 이름의 카드를 전부 게임에서 제외한다. 그 후 덱을 셔플한다. | eds_lore = Destroy 1 face-down monster and remove it from play. If the monster destroyed is a Flip Effect Monster, both players must remove Monster Cards of the same name from their respective Decks and remove them from play. The Decks are then shuffled. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | eds_sets = Buster Blader (Rare) | ntr_sets = Wonderous Sorcery (Super Rare) | wc6_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (Super Rare) Reverse Collection (Super Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Ultra Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 17 | eds_status = Semi-Limited | gx04_status = Limited | anti-supports = Flip monster | m/s/t = * Destroys your face-down Monster Cards * Destroys your opponent's face-down Monster Cards | action = * Reveals your Deck * Reveals your opponent's Deck | banished = * Banishes from your field * Banishes from your opponent's field * Banishes from your Deck * Banishes from your opponent's Deck | database_id = 4963 }}